Kanon Sakusei
Kanon Sakusei'' (作成カノン, ''Sakusei Kanon) is a jounin-level kunoichi originally from the Nadeshiko Village. She was one of the 6 kunoichis of Nadeshiko sent to Konoha due to the treaty, and tasked with proving some of Konoha's kunoichis how strong a kunoichi can be. Background Kanon was born into the highly matriarchal clan of Sakusei which rules over the Nadeshiko Village. At the same, the Sakusei clan is old, possibly even older than the Senju clan and Uchiha clan. As such, at a young age Kanon was encouraged to nurture her imagination, and think of her own style of fighting. It is something all children of the Sakusei go through. As soon as Kanon was old enough she went through an intense training sessions to be a powerful ninja- as all of the Nadeshiko Village children went through. But as she was a part of the Sakusei- she was encouraged to continue nurturing her imagination for whatever special technique she would use that would fit only her. In her case it would be the Sugatami no Geijutsu otherwise known as Art of the Looking Glass. At a very young age, she has shown exemplary skills in what could be considered her clan's bloodline- which is their knack of creating techniques that would only fit for them- and mastered her own special techniques earning her a moniker in her own village which she decides to keep, it being Kagami no Sekai no Hime ''otherwise known as ''Princess of the Mirror World. Much later on, she would fully grasp that she- as a kunoichi of Nadeshiko- will go out and seek a man to marry- she would be horrified of the idea and would immediately jump at the chance to leave the Village- in this case she would go to Konoha, where she would more or less stay for the rest of her life. Though she considers Nadeshiko would always be her home. Personality Kanon is the most ladylike of all the Nadeshiko kunoichis that came to Konoha. At the same, Kanon was the kindest amongst the girls, and was always calm- therefore she could restrain with ease any of the other 5 girls when they get angry. According to her sister- when Kanon does get angry- she's absolutely terrifying, but she more or less thinks it's beneath her as a proper lady to do so. Kanon also takes her role as a kunoichi very seriously, and though it wasn't shown- she extremely hated both Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka plus the other fangirls along with the others from Nadeshiko as they have to work even harder to gain respect because of girls like them. Though she is shown to have extreme respect towards the Yamanaka family as their ability has some special relation to her own techniques. Though even if she took her role as a kunoichi most seriously, she was incredibly soft hearted and disliked killing. Kanon is known to go around the borders of the Land of Fire destroying bandit camps- especially if they have a women they defile with them. But after all this, Kanon was fair. She'll kill when she has to, and won't when it isn't necessary. It was also noted that Kanon is extremely wary of the term love, especially with the practices of her village. Though she's proud that her village is matriarchal, and proved to the other villages how strong women can be but she doesn't like the idea of being forced to love someone who defeats her. Rather she would like to go through the painful task of falling in love, and she had mentioned that she'd like to marry a red head- but it is unknown whether or not she was joking. The village practice is a huge reason as to why she decides to stay in Konohagakure after her time was up. She's upset that Shizuka decide to go back, but says that she'll try to visit as often, as her parents we're still there. Kanon is also possesses unwavering loyalty to people she consider her leader- for example Shizuka, and later on Naruto. Appearance Kanon is a fair skinned girl of a petite frame. She possesses calm, and heavy lidded turquoise green orbs and hip-lenght lavender locks which is said to be hereditary and all people of her clan, the Sakusei, possesses a variant or violet hair and green eyes. Her hair is usually styled in a lace braid and her fringe swept to the left nearly covering her entire eye. In Part I, Kanon is dressed in a dark turquoise kimono with floral patterns and black along with a bit of white lace- during the Chunin Exams however, it was revealed that underneath the kimono she wears Nadeshiko Village's official form fitting kunoichi uniform- though altered to suit her more. The uniform is a dark gray - nearly black turtleneck dress of sorts that end with a skirt that reaches her mid thighs. Underneath that she wears shorts, around her thighs long knives- not kunais- were strapped. Around her waist she has a lavender ribbon with scrolls most likely filled with necessities and more weapons. Inches below the skirt- she wears thigh high black open toed boots. In Part II, she more or less dresses the same- except she no longer wears a kimono, opting instead to wear a long white coat that reaches the knees. At front it's fastened by lavender ribbons criss crossing each other, and her black uniform has a horizontal cut showing her collar bones and cleavage. In both Parts she wears a dog tag that on one side has the symbol of Nadeshiko, and on the other the symbol of Konohagakure. Abilities At the start of the series, Kanon was revealed to be a well rounded kunoichi- though she didn't possess any outstanding abilities besides her incredible skill when it came to manipulating her mirrors tied to her technique, according to Shizuka, Kanon was excellent when it came to using genjutsu which she continued to develop in later years. Even at the beginning, Kanon knew minor healing techniques which she later on decides to expound on but not specialize in. She shows significant amount of interest in sealing. She has a habit of using flowers into her techniques. Medical Ninjutsu Kanon has naturally good control over chakra, especially as she had to go through an intense training session as a Sakusei. Though she decides not to focus on medical ninjutsu- she has enough skill to heal major injuries. She is skilled enough to the point of being able to tell how severe an attack is on a person with a glance. Fuinjutsu Kanon- much like when it came to Medical Ninjutsu decides not to focus to much on fuinjutsu. Though she likes the idea of seals, and on her spare times takes down notes on them. She likes to mess with them, but she leaves scrolls full in detail on seals and not experimenting on them until she was not busy. Taijutsu Kanon, though may not appear- carries a lot of strenght. When testing out an opponent she easily begins with Taijutsu- and she especially likes to use her knives so she is a skilled practitioner of Taijutsu. Her technique being rapid and as agile as possible- she isn't a heavy hitter- she makes quick jabs and gets out of there. Genjutsu According to Shizuka, Kanon was excellent in the arts of Genjutsu. And she is good. She especially likes to use Genjutsu and involve it with her special ability over mirrors. She's a force to be reckon with when she combines both of her best assets. It was also revealed that Kanon, during her spare time, prefers to spend it creating mind destroying Genjutsu. Hanashi Sōzō Technically, the Sakusei do not have, and have a bloodline. By this, the Sakusei are an extremely versatile clan. They are- basically, able to create anything just by exercising their minds. Kanon reveals that with enough training, they could even stop a Yamanaka from touching the surface of their minds. And with enough training, talents can be pulled out. Through the training they go through as children, they're imaginations are nurtured so that they could bring forth things no one would've thought could exist- also, each technique is unique to the Sakusei. No one can replicate their techniques, not even the children can. They're techniques differ from each other. Kanon's technique allows her to anything that can possess her reflection. A Looking Glass. A Mirror. Water, Ice even. Her technique is much like Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors, but unlike him- she can expound. There is more to the Mirror World than just that. Other than so, she uses the special ability of her clan to bring the mirrors out of nothingness and likes to shape the mirrors into flower petals. It's because of her special abilities that she is an excellent spy. Status Will update on a later date. Part I Will update on a later date. Part II Will update on a later date. Trivia * Kanon's name means "aromatic sound, sound of the flower" as her last name Sakusei means "creation". Though her name has little connection to her abilities, it could be related to her fondness of using flowers as a base of her attacks, and it is confirmed that she was fluent in the language of the flowers. ** Kanon's apparent hobbies are creating seals and illusions, she also seems to like learning more about flowers, surprisingly along with that Kanon is fond of spouting quotes and refining her Art of the Looking Glass. **Kanon wishes to fight Shizuka. **Kanon doesnt have any particular favorite food but she likes food that have a different flavor and unique, while her least favorite food would be and quote "Anything I see on the table twice every two months." **Kanon has multiple favorite quotes, one of them being: "laughter is timeless, imagination has no age, and dreams are forever." Reference All of this information came from the top of my head...I'll update on a later date... Category:DRAFT